


bustin makes me feel good

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [6]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strand finds an old favorite on tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	bustin makes me feel good

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Ghostbusters fan, Strand."  
There's a softness to her voice; she's taking care not to insult him.  
"Yes, well, it's a childhood favorite" He says, turning from the hotel's tv.  
He doesn't say how comforting it is when the monsters are big and cartoonish, and definitely not real, doesn't say how it used to be Charlie's favorite too, how Coralee had laughed at the irony when she found out.  
He turns the tv off.  
There were too many real monsters in the world, preying off of fear, for four guys in jumpsuits to matter.


End file.
